Controlling devices over the Internet requires considerable knowledge across several fields. For example, to manipulate a device via the Internet, such as via an interactive Web site, a person may need to understand Web site design, networking, server management, communication protocols, multiple programming languages, embedded systems, and mechatronics. As such, the vast majority of people do not possess the necessary skills to configure a system allowing for the control a device via the World Wide Web.
In addition to the knowledge required, the hardware requirements of such an undertaking are prohibitive small entities, such as individuals or small organizations. Current Web-based device monitoring and control interface systems are meant for industrial applications. The expense and power requirements of industrial equipment are too great to make this a realistic solution. In addition, the equipment is rather large, consuming large cabinets and racks impractical for home or small business use. This solution may also require familiarity with the equipment's programming interface and custom cabling and hardware.
Other current solutions for Web-based device control require a person to establish a server which accepts requests from the Internet. These servers are typically embedded Web servers that host their own Web pages for device interaction. The Internet connections employed by small entities are typically based on dynamic internet protocol (IP) address assignment. Hosting a server on a dynamic IP address is problematic because the IP address may change, causing a disruption in the server's connection to the Internet and preventing a remote user from contacting the server. Additionally, hosting a server requires the user to configure the local network. An average person may have difficulty with the intricacies of remapping router ports and other such matters. Furthermore, some individuals may not have access to their Internet connection networking equipment, such as people living in apartment complexes or dormitories. Internet Service Providers (ISPs) may cause additional problems for server-based architectures. Many ISPs frown upon users hosting servers and may block ports used for this.
Both the aforementioned industrial and server solutions lack convenient mechanisms for Web site and Web service integration. Considerable knowledge of Hypertext Markup Language (HTML), JavaScript, and Application Programming Interfaces (APIs) is required to place any controls on a Web site or to establish access via a Web service (such as a social network), web application, desktop program, mobile application, or the like. As a result, such a solution requires customized Web site integration which, again, is beyond the skills of the average user.
What is needed is a convenient system and method that enables an average person to configure an architecture to control or monitor a device via a Web-based medium.